A pesar de todo te amo
by PuLgA
Summary: Sufrió... soportó cada golpe que le dieron... fui testigo de comos sus ojos verdes se apagaban... y castigándome antes de morir me dijo que me amaba.


-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A pesar de todo… te amo.**

Verla así… encadenada a una pared, de rodillas ante mi… sus muñecas y su frente sangran, de su boca se escapa un hilo de sangre, su ropa rasgada y sucia, mostrando que el tiempo que lleva con migo no es poco.

Sin embargo, pese a la condición en la que se encuentre… sigue sonriendo, a pesar de lo que la estoy haciendo pasar.

Una parte de mi sigue sereno y frió…

Y la otra me exige que la libere, que la cure y que le ruegue perdón.

"_Donde está Naruto" _se escuchó otra voz

Uno de mis subordinados se le acercó al ver que yo me quedaba inmóvil sin interrogarla.

Pero tu sigues igual, sin hablar, solo mostrando tu rostro, y aunque quieras ocultarlo se que sientes dolor.

Te duelen las heridas que aun siguen abiertas y que en esta agonizante semana no han recibido el tratamiento necesario…

Te duele que te sigamos golpeando.

Te duele que haya sido yo quien te esta haciendo esto…

"_maldita sea responde!"_

Y el dueño de esas palabras te propinó otro golpe más para añadir… dejando otro rastro de sangre en tu frente…

Me molesta el hecho de protejas tanto al usuratonkachi, me pone furioso.

Inconcientemente frunzo el seño, en todo este rato no te he golpeado…

No puedo hacerlo…

Llega otro de los míos, mucho mas grande que el anterior y con una expresión sadica en su horrible semblante.

"_vas a hablar o no!"_

Levantas la cabeza, mostrando tu pálido rostro… me miras con unos ojos suplicantes… te has vuelto muy fuerte, pero eres humana, y como todos sientes dolor…

Aun sigues siendo _mi _molestia

"_no…" _

Respondes, esa es la clase de respuestas que te llevan al desastre Sakura… solo tienes que decirnos donde esta ese dobe y tu terminarías con tu sufrimiento.

El interrogador te da una horrible patada en el vientre, y no haces mas que reaccionar como todo humano…

Escupes sangre y no puedes sostener tu abdomen intentando inútilmente quitar el dolor

Estas encadenada…

Por primera vez en toda esta semana comienzas a llorar, todo el dolor acumulado, tanto físico como mental, comienza a fluir.

Ya no puedes mas y te dejas caer, te estas rindiendo…

"_déjenme a solas con ella"_

Digo con una voz que asustaría al propio Orochimaru

"_p-pero Sasuke…tu no la has interrogado en todo este tiempo, no la vallas a matar"_

Dio una nerviosa carcajada, pensando que verla así me hacía gracia.

"_vete"_

Volví a sentenciar.

Esperé a que se fueran y me acerqué a ella, quien lloraba inconsolablemente…

Incluso a mi me dolió.

"_Sakura…no me hagas esto mas difícil... por__ favor"_

Le rogué

Hice que se irguiera para verle el rostro… le limpié las lágrimas con mis dedos, los cuales quedaron teñidos de rojo.

"_solo dime donde está Naruto… eso es todo"_

Volviste a sonreír… ¡maldita sea! ¡Deja de hacerlo! me frustra… no se que hacer.

"_no l-lo... ha-ré"_

Estas perdiendo la conciencia, ya te quieres marchar de ese lugar, quieres dejar de sufrir…

Como todos…

No quiero perderla, pero si ella no habla, mis compañeros la matarán…

Y yo…

Yo soy un cobarde, un maldito egoísta que solo quiere poder para mi mismo.

Pero aún así me duele…

No resisto más…

Mis subordinados aparecen nuevamente, carcajeándose al ver tu penoso estado en el suelo, uno se acerca y te patea.

"_Vamos niñita… despierta aún no terminamos con tigo"_

Pero tu no te mueves, no respiras…

No sonríes.

Me quedo helado al darme cuenta que te perdiste en la oscuridad.

"_al parecer esta chiquilla no aguantó…lástima, no nos dijo donde estaba el kyubi"_

Caigo de rodillas, aquella horrible semana si que me afectó…

Sin embargo te moviste levemente, y con la poca fuerza que te quedaba me dijiste…

"_gracias…p-por permitirme… verte una vez m-mas..."_

Y me dedicaste tu última sonrisa, asiendo que la culpa me consumiera por dentro…

"_te… amo"_

Me hablaste nuevamente, y esta vez dejaste de sentir…

"_yo también…"_

Susurré… como pude haberte hecho pasar por esto… pero te dejé ir, asi dejarías de sufrir…

Pero ya era tarde…

"_¡Sakura-Chan!"_

En ese momento apareció el causante de esto, al que protegías…

Rompió la celda y entró de golpe, y al ver tu cuerpo sobre un charco de sangre, con los ojos cerrados… desató su ira.

Asesinó a sangre fría a los dos que me acompañaban, a mi no me tomó en cuenta, de alguna manera sabía que yo sufrí mas que ella, y que aunque cueste creerlo, seguía haciéndolo…

Se acercó a tu cuerpo… y lloró en silencio acariciando tu rostro, como disculpándose…

"_debiste haberles dicho donde estaba…"_

Naruto la cargó en sus brazos, y antes de que se fuera mi mirada se posó en él, y casi rogándole le ordené.

"_mátame…"_

Me miraste con odio

Rencor…

Tristeza…

Lástima…

"_a Sakura no le hubiera gustado__ que lo hiciera… vive con la culpa…"_

Y se fue, con tu cuerpo, seguramente el sería el encargado de poner tu nombre en aquella piedra…

No resistí mas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloré, al borde de la locura, grité y arrasé con todo lo que veía…

No podría vivir con la culpa…

No podría vivir sin ella…

_Quería morir…_

-

-

-

-

-

No puedo creerlo… en todos mis dramas mato a Sakura-chan! Es terrible… T-T No puedo creer que siga escribiendo dramas, aunque no creo que este les guste mucho…

Sinceramente… me dolió el pecho, me imaginé la escena final y casí me arrepentí de escribirlo… pero que le voy a hacer… ;O; si ustedes quieren me dejan review… si no no, no importa T-T me voy a llorar en silencio.


End file.
